


I'm Seeing Someone

by Stargatewars



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Patrick tells his parents that he is dating David Rose.





	I'm Seeing Someone

Patrick had been seeing David for around two weeks. He decided that it was time to tell his parents about his new relationship. He was quietly confident that his parents wouldn’t have an issue with him dating a man, but telling his parents about something so special and new still made him nervous. He wished he could do it in person but knew it would be a long time before he was able to visit them. He’d spoken about David in a professional capacity to them but hadn’t indicated his growing feelings to them.

Patrick had told his sister the week prior. She was closest to him, in both age (being 14 months older than Patrick) and within their relationship. Patrick could tell her everything. She had squealed with excitement when he told her about his blossoming relationship with David. She'd forced him to send her a picture of David, commenting on Patrick's good taste in men.  
She'd promised not to tell their parents, understanding that it can be a hard conversation. 'Patrick, I've never seen you this happy. Mum and Dad will see it too. That's all they want for you, to be happy,' she'd reassured him that everything was going to be fine.

Patrick generally Skyped his parents on Wednesday nights from his room at Ray’s. He settled himself at his desk, his excitement and nerves causing butterflies in his stomach. Patrick took a deep breath and pressed call.

  
Three rings later and his mother’s face appeared on the screen.

  
‘Patrick,’ his mother cried out, ‘darling, Patrick is on the phone.’ She called out to his father who was off screen.  
‘Hi Mum, Dad,’ he said as his father appeared behind his mother. He took a seat beside his wife.

  
‘How have you been Patrick?’ his father asked, ‘how’s the store?’

  
‘Ah, yeah, really good. Sales have been really steady. David’s meeting a new supplier next week so that should be really positive,’ Patrick spoke, a smile teasing the edge of his lips as he thought about the store that he and David had built together.

  
His father asked several more questions about the technical side of running a business, checking that Patrick had good profit margins and were connecting well with the community. 'Community engagement is so important for a new business,' he stated. Patrick nodded along to his father's unsolicited advice. He knew it was his father's way of showing that he cared.

His mother spoke about his nieces and nephews and her time volunteering at the local school. The longer into the conversation the more his nerves increased.

  
He took a deep breath, steadying himself, ‘so I have some news too,’ hoping his voice didn’t sound as shaky as it felt. His parents looked at him smiling, expectantly.

  
‘I’m seeing someone,’ he blurted out quickly. His mother clapped wildly, grabbing her husband’s sleeve.

  
‘Oh tell us everything. What’s she like. What’s her name?’ his mother shrieked. And that was what he was dreading. _She. Her._ He couldn’t really blame them for the assumption given his past but it still made him feel nervous. Patrick looked down at his hands nervously.

  
He steadied himself. He thought of David. How right it feels to be with him, to hold him, to feel his lips against his own. He thought about how being with David was the most right thing he’s ever done, that no matter what he knew he was with the person he was meant to be with. He looked back at his parents.

  
‘David. _His_ name is David,’ Patrick’s nerves reduced dramatically, a smile played on his lips. Just saying David’s name in this context made him want to smile. His parents were silent for a minute. It was a lot to process.

  
‘David, as in your business partner David?’ his father asked.

  
‘Yeah. We’ve been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now,’ Patrick confirmed.

  
‘It can be complicated having such a personal relationship tangled up with business, but you’re smart enough to be careful. I’m happy for you son,’ this father smiled, nodding approvingly. Patrick looked at his mother, who had been silent. He could see the news had shocked her.

  
‘Mum?’ he asked pulling her attention back to him.

  
‘Does he make you happy Patrick?’ she asked. It was barely above a whisper but came through his speakers well enough.

  
‘He does,’ Patrick could feel the smile spreading across his face, his cheeks glowing, ‘he’s totally different to anyone I’ve ever met. He acts aloof but he’s the most caring and kind person. I just feel like everything fell into place when I met him. I just feel right being with him, it’s like nothing I’ve experienced before. Being with David, building the store together is really special,’ he trailed off when he realised he’d been gushing and focuses back on his parents. They are both smiling.

  
‘What?’ he asks, feeling his face growing redder.

  
‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy Patrick,’ his mother smiled. ‘David’s really bought something special out in you.’

  
‘He’s pretty special,’ Patrick beamed. They were right though. He hadn’t been this happy before. His past relationships, his time with Rachel, they all felt like an obligation, like a pair of uncomfortable shoes. It was different with David, in every way.  
‘I’m sorry you couldn’t find this happiness sooner dear,’ his mother said, ‘you deserve it.’ They smiled at each other, Patrick’s nerves completely disappeared.

  
‘Thanks,’ Patrick responded. It felt so good to share his life with David with his parents. He knew that they had worried about him in the past, they were hesitant when he told them he was moving hours away to a little nowhere town with a ridiculous name, worried about what it would mean for his future.

  
‘Now, you better send us through a picture of David when we get off the phone,’ his mother pressed. Patrick laughed.

  
‘I will. I promise,’ He knew exactly what picture he would send them. Patrick had been taking photos of the store for their website when he managed to capture one of David standing behind the counter smiling shyly. It was currently his favourite picture of David. He also knew that David wouldn’t mind because he’d personally allowed Patrick to keep the picture, a sure sign that he liked how he looked in it.

  
His parents asked several more questions, including when they were going to get to meet David, something that he was sure David was not ready for, before his father yawned, signalling the end of the call.

  
He promised to call again next week before his mother blew him a kiss and stated again that they were really happy for him and proud of him.

  
‘Love you too,’ he smiled, his parents faces disappeared from his screen. He reached for his phone, seeing two messages from David. Before he read them he scrolled through his phones gallery and selected the image of David and sent it to his mother.  
The messages from David were about a reality television program he had been watching. Patrick smiled, even the most mundane communications from David made him smile. He responded, rolling his eyes at David’s messages.

  
Climbing into bed, his phone buzzed. It was his mother.

  
_He is soooooo handsome!!! Gorgeous eyebrows!!!_

  
Patrick smiled, relieved that his parents were so supportive, so excited for him. His phone buzzed again.

  
_We’re so happy for you and David!!!!_ Followed by about 15 love hearts.

  
As Patrick settled in to bed, he drifted off to sleep happy and content about his future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be gentle.


End file.
